


not it

by teletitties



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They love each other, soft mom girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teletitties/pseuds/teletitties
Summary: eden awakes becca and kelly





	not it

kelly’s arms is wrapped tightly around becca’s waist as they both lay on their sides. she unconsciously caresses her girlfriend’s stomach and squeezes tighter. 

suddenly, their baby, eden, starts crying and they are both awoken.

becca groans and rolls over so she’s on her stomach, burying her face into her pillow. “not it.”

kelly sits up, rubbing her eyes before standing and walking to her baby’s crib.

“hi, baby.” she picks eden up and cradles her, “it’s okay. mommy’s here.” she soothes.

the aldrich begins slowly walking around, rocking her baby in her arms. eden falls asleep and kelly places her back in her crib.

she lays back down besides becca, who immediately rests her head on kelly chest and places a kiss to her shirt.

“do you wanna know something?”

kelly giggles softly, “what is it?”

“i love you.”

“i love you, too.” kelly sighs satisfactorily, kissing becca’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hello please send prompts ill do any ship besides a harry or campbell ship


End file.
